Screws, tabs, or snaps are typically used to secure the housings of electronic devices such as notebook computers, tablets, cell phones, and many other devices. Screws are the most robust method, but undesirably often use many tiny pieces that get individually assembled into the device, and they visually mar the surface through which they are applied. Tabs and snaps are typically hidden from view, but they are undesirably less strong, and provide limited shear resistance to a twisting motion, giving a less-than-solid, lower-quality feel to the product.